The High School Reunion (episode)
"The High School Reunion" is the fifth episode of the 3rd season and the forty-fifth episode overall. It originally aired on December 15, 2012. Overview Hurt by not being invited to his high school reunion (despite having no interest to go in the first place), Dan attempts to ruin it with the ultimate prank. Summary Coming soon! Trivia *Dan was incredibly popular in high school, he made things bearable according to Donna, though he was never aware of this until the end of the episode. *This is one of the very few episodes to not have a real villain, unless one counts Elise since she was trying to replace Dan as Chris's friend. *An instrumental cover of 99 Luftballons by Nena can be heard in the background during the first scene in the high school gymnasium. *The end of the episode plays an instrumental cover of Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears For Fears. *Dan and Chris attended Van Nuys High School, which is a real-life high school in the Van Nuys suburb of Los Angeles. This is indicated by a shirt Chris wears (which says "Van Nuys Owls") in a few previous episodes, such as "Dancing" and "The Fancy Restaurant." *Elise keeps getting mistaken for someone named "Poodles." even though she never attended that High School. *None of the alumni (other than Dan) remembers who Chris is. *Dan says he spent his teenage years constantly ridiculed, then he'd get to school and it was "even worse". *Chris knows the exact volume in cubic feet of the school gymnasium. *The list of named people who attended the High School reunion (excluding Chris and Dan) are Jenny Tait, Deborah Peterson, Donna, Vince, Amy, and Carin. *Donna is the person handing out name tags at the entrance of the High School reunion, Chris' name tag is seen there yet she somehow doesn't know him. *Chris had eleven classes with Donna, they did a duet in the talent show, and he donated blood to her after her cheerleading mishap *The name-tags seen are for Mak, Tara, Tom, Wendy, Amy, Tak, Marry, Lizbeth, James, Matt, Harry, Camille, Jeanette, Brian, Stephanie and Rala. *Chris had a crush on Carin, president of the Home Ec Club, but Elise stopped Chris from interacting with her out of jealousy. *Dan can chew his way out of a locker, as he had four years of practice to do so. *Chris wanted to be the mascot in high school, but Dan stole the suit to save Chris the embarrassment. *The principal is named "Principal Ferber," but he does not make an appearance. *In their teenage years, Dan and Chris both had longer hair, and Dan had a lot of acne on his face. *Chris has previously worn an Owls shirt in "''Dancing''". Characters * Dan * Chris * Elise * Mr. Mumbles * Donna (debut) * Vince (debut) Gallery Dan-Vs.-The-High-School-Reunion 4.jpg dan vs the high school reunion - yearbook photo.png mr mumbles wearing camo - the high school reunion.png Promos * The first promo is a clip posted on The Hub's YouTube channel on December 10, 2012. Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes